Sonic Green Hill Zero Saga
by Jerseybeats
Summary: After the Robotnik War, everything seems at peace, but when the Hero of Mobius is gone it may open a chance for a new villain to slip in. When Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are Chaos controlled to a new zone they must find a way home, but with this new zone needing their help they will meet new friends and new bad guys and take on the life in Greenhill Zone.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Greenhill Zero Saga

By Jerseybeats

It has occurred to me that I should actually just name the whole series linking to Sonic Greenhill Zero and Sonic Black Virus and just combine it all into one. Sonic the Hedgehog and company doesn't belong to me, and if they did why would I be living in a trailer? Thank you for giving this a chance, and I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Zone: "Mobius" #264  
Location: Knothole

The night, calmer than most in the cold years during the war. At least this night it was all different, the Freedom FIghters had just officially defeated Dr. Robotnik. Hours before they were up celebrating their defeat, while now into the late hours of the night many slept. While the hero of Mobius and the Princess of Mobius layed in bed with one another, thinking about the future to come. All of the years were just about planing, fighting, and just flat out surviving the damn war, but now the Princess had to start planing how to restore the world back to it's glory days.  
"If the city goes under repairs it should be finished in about three years," Sonic explained walking over to the bed that Sally was sitting on. "Sonic Hedgehog doing math? What has this world come to?" Sally chuckled a little. "Uncle Chuck is great with fixing up just about anything- so that would help out plenty," Sonic countinued. "It has been twelve hours since we won Sonic, can't we just relax just a little?" Sally asked sitting up ontop of the covers of the bed.  
"Alright," Sonic smiles a little placing the clip board on the table across the room and then sits on the end of the bed, taking off his shoes. "Where do we begin?" Sonic asked as he then turned to Sally who was laying on the bed in a flatering pose. "Anywhere..." Sally smiled. "Oh alright- but I was talking about the city," Sonic said moving his body over Sally's. "Hmm, I guess clear the roads so we can get in, then work with cleaning up the city. Then of course we can see what needs to be repaired…" Sally shrugged.  
"I love you Sal," Sonic smiled giving his princess a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Sonic Hedgehog," Sally smiled pulling him closer, they both fell to the bed and began to make out. Across the forest, a certain red echidna was lurking in the night. "Julie, I have arrived in the Great Forest. I will begin searching for the Hero of Mobius…" Knuckles called over on his wrist watch. "Alright Knuckles, just becareful. Robotnik's henchmen may still lurk around and may be in search of Knothole," Julie replied.  
"Relax Julie, I have a tight handle on my surroundings…" Knuckles sighed happily. "Alright, Julie-Su out," Julie then swipped away from the small screen on the wrist watch.  
Back in Sonic's hut, Sally was fast asleep as Sonic stretched a little with a yawn. He then found himself having to go outside to take a leak. "Hmm," he pondered looking for the perfect bush. When he found it he stood behind and started to whistle his famous them. "Blue streak speeds by, Sonic the Hedgehog..."  
Suddenly a weird sound or crumpling disrupted Sonic, "huh?" Walking into the forest further he came across a weird machine. As it sparked of green energry a clock counted down. Running back to his hut he quickly woke up Sally. "Sal!" Sonic yelped as he ran in.  
Inside of the forest Knuckles was on the radio watch with Julie-Su. "It looks like a Chaos trasporter... you should get out of there as soon as possible!" Julie advised. "Alright," Knuckles nodded closing the wrist watch, and started to run out of the woods. Meanwhile Sonic was just running out from Knothole to carry out a plan. As the two animals were distracted by the usual, they clashed right into each other, sending right over to the strange machine.  
"Sonic?" a small fox questioned as he flew through the dark forest. "Sonic, where are you?" Tails asked as he flew into the forest more, but then a small wave of green energy came right at Tails.  
"Damn it! I have to get out of this place," Rouge snarled as she had just woke up in the woods, but it was too late as the wave washed her out as well.

"Sonic?" Sally called out as Bunnie, and Antoine were also out with her. It had been a half hour and Sonic hadn't returned, concerning Sally. "Sugar, it looks like there was an explosion," Bunnie pointed out the small area in the part of the forest. "Oh no," Sally gasped, she then picked NICOLE up from the ground. "Chaos Control was induced," NICOLE reported.  
"Chaos Control?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Tails' P.O.V.  
I tap my pencil against the table as I try to think- but nothing comes to mind when I think of the night before. I had seen Sonic running out with Nicole out from his hut as Sally stands at the opening of the door worriedly looking. She closes the door then I get the sudden urge to follow Sonic. After flying vastly through the woods I'd seen Sonic on the ground past out and injured. Then suddenly I wake up in this field near Sonic, as the sun beamed down on the both of us.  
His cuts are almost healed as he holds a power ring in his hands- have I given it to him? That's right… I picked it up on the way to following Sonic- I must have given it to him somewhere between the black out and me waking up. He's still asleep as he tosses and turns in his sleep. I get up and walk over to Sonic and pull him to a nearby house.  
No one was home so I let myself in, hoping they would understand. I laid Sonic onto the small sofa and sit at the desk pondering about the whole situation. A door opens making my fur stand, heals click on the wooden floor as a sound of two other feet enter the house. "Oh- mother we forgot to let the Chao know we're home," a small voice said. "Alright dear, let's go. Amy do you mind?" the older light voice asked. "No problem Ms. Rabbit, I'll get started on lunch," the so called Amy replied with a perk in her voice. The door then closes, I get up and walk over to the door and put my ear up against it. "You can come out now you little crooks!" she hissed kicking the door open sending me flying into the wall.

-  
Amy wields her piko-piko hammer, seeing the injured Sonic and the head spinning Tails she puts her hammer down and runs over to Tails. "I am so sorry!" She said giving a hug to the child. Amy is thirteen years old with emerald green eyes that seem to silently kill you with joy. "S-Sorry- I was trying to help my friend- we're lost," Tails stammered rubbing his head.  
Amy notices Sonic and walks over to him, "Oh the poor thing…" Tails stands up and brushes his shoulder off, "How did you know we were in here?" Amy smiles, "I can tell fortunes, and my fortune read that today I will have unexpected visitors." Sonic's ears twitched as his eye lids flickered. Tails walked over to Sonic and waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Sonic- Sonic wake up," said Tails. "Ugh," He moans rubbing his eyes, "did I get it Sal?"  
"What?" Amy asks Tails who is helping Sonic up. "Sonic- I think we're lost," Tails said tugging at Sonic's arm. Sonic raised a brow then ran out of the room and house. "Whoa that was fast!" Amy squeaked walking to the front door to see Sonic running back. "You're right… I don't think we're in Mobius anymore," Sonic said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  
"Where is Mobius?" Amy asked. "It's a whole planet… and we're not on it- what happened last night Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic remembered being in bed with Sally as they smiled at each other nipping one and another ears. "Nope that isn't it… it wasn't that powerful…" Sonic then remembered going outside to take a leak, and then hearing a noise. To him finding what it seemed like to be a bomb.  
"That doesn't make any sense…" said Sonic. "What Sonic?" asked Tails. "I remember a bomb… maybe it wasn't a bomb- but it did have something to do with this," Sonic explained. "…You guys want pizza?" Amy asked ignoring the whole conversation. "Pizza?" the duo asked, "what is a pizza?" Amy laughed a little, "It is a food- and very delicious may I add." Sonic thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright… take us to this… pizza."

Pizza Parlor:

"I never saw these friends before Amy, and I didn't know this is what you meant by 'getting started with lunch'…" Vanilla said looking around her surroundings. "Oh these two are a little lost- and they have no idea what pizza is! Besides it's good to get out in the world once in a while," Amy said standing next to the table Sonic and Tails were wearily sitting at. Everything is so… different here. No one lives in fear; Mobians can actually walk around without worrying about Dr. Ro-Butt-Nik's bots. I wish Sal and the others could see this.  
"Mr. Sonic looks confused Amy…" Cream said pointing over to Sonic. "Uh- Sonic? Are you alright?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded and looked over to Tails who was trying not to freak, looking left and right to see if a robot would pop out. "Bro… relax there is no bots around," Sonic said patting Tails on the back. "Oh the poor thing- I'll go get a pizza from Vector, and I'll be right back!" Amy said skipping off.  
She arrived at the counter to be jumping up and down and clicking on the bell. Espio walked by with an order balanced on his raised hand, and placed his other hand on top of her head making her stop. "Amy…" Espio cautioned. "We've got some strangers, never tasted pizza," Amy piped. Charmy, a young overly excited bee laughed, "Never tasted pizza? What were they living in a box?"  
"I have no idea- but they are very lost- do you want to meet them? They're over there with Cream and Vanilla," said Amy. Charmy winked, "I'll go ask what they want to drink," Charmy then buzzed over to the table. "You guys want anything to drink?" Charmy asked. "I'll have ice tea…" Vanilla said. "Me too please," Cream asked. Cheese, her chao squealed, "Oh and Cheese with have one too." "Um… I'll have water," Sonic nodded. "Water? Are you sure you don't want to try something new?" Charmy asked. "Well… sure I guess… surprise me," Sonic shrugged.  
"And you?" Charmy asked Tails. "Surprise me…" Tails replied. Charmy buzzed back to the back of the parlor into the kitchen. "Hey Vector! Three sweet teas and two… soda pops!" Charmy yelled into Vector's ear. "Gee could you say that a little louder?" Vector asked sarcastically. "Okay-," Charmy grinned, but Vector covered up his mouth, "Not seriously Charmy, now go do something useful…"  
"Harass people?!" Charmy asked excitedly. "… Yeah go ahead…" Vector sighed tossing the pizza dough into its circular formation. Charmy smiled and flew fast back into the table- yes he just crashed into the table as Espio passed by. "Charmy!" Espio snapped. "What? I'm on a 'break'!" Sonic then clapped with a laughing strike, "Ah… that's great." "See someone thinks I'm funny!" Charmy said pointing to Sonic.  
Sonic picked up the two halves of the table and ran off in a split; coming back with a repaired table. Vector was watching this as he was making a pizza and dropped the pizza making it land over his head; rushing out of the kitchen Vector praised the hedgehog almost immediately. Amy came back over with some drinks and pondered at Vector's excitement.  
"That was- TERRIFIC. Hey how would you like a job? The pay is really good," Vector asked. "A job?" Sonic asked, "Sure that sounds cool." Espio nearly snarled, "Oh so it took 6 months for a guy you knew your whole life to hire, and you just hired him within 5 seconds before even meeting him?" Vector cleaned up the dough on his face, "Yeah that's how it usually how it goes."  
"Now what is your name speedy?" Vector asked drawing his attention back to Sonic. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said shaking Vector's hand. "What about our problem that we so happen to have right now?" Tails asked. "Relax bro, this isn't Mobius, and I have no idea how to get there. So for now we'll just see what we can do to get back," Sonic said patting Tails' back. "What problem?" Vector asked, "If I may ask?"  
"Ah don't worry about it," Sonic assured. Vector smiled and handed Sonic a box over, "Great- hey can you go bring this to the mountains to a friend of mine? It's pretty chili up there so wear this," Vector then tossed a yellow scarf and gloves. "Oh… okay… where exactly are the mountains?" Sonic asked. "To the north blue," Vector said walking away. Amy huffed, "that jerk I can't believe he just plopped you one of his side business on you…"  
"Wait- this is pizza right?" Sonic asked Amy. Amy pushed Sonic out the door, "Just go do it, it's a cabin on the very top of the mountain with those crazy curvaceous roads." Sonic ran out with the pizza box at Sonic Speed, Tails took a sip of the drink. "Whoa- this stuff is great!" Tails chirped. "Yup, that stuff is called soda," Charmy cheered randomly.  
"As you can tell drinking too much of it will make you act like Charmy…" Amy said taking a seat. "So Tails, how did you get your name?" Cream asked. "Oh you see Cream I was born with two tails and when I was little Sonic nor I couldn't stand my real name so he called me Tails," Tails explained. "You have two tails? Whoa I wonder what you parents have to say about that!" Charmy said looking behind Tails.  
"Yeah… me too," Tails shied off a little. "…You don't have parents Tails?" Amy asked concerned. "I… I couldn't even begin to explain Amy. I was way too young to even recall the events. But all I know is that Sonic was a big brother to me ever since," Tails explain. Cheese squealed and hugged Tails, "Chao! Ch-Choa!"  
"Well Cheese seems to like you Tails!" Amy smiled. "So how did Sonic get his name?" Charmy asked flying around like a lunatic. "Oh apparently his mother gave him a weird name so his dad called him Sonic, because he loved running around when he was little, and we just call him Sonic because he's super-fast," Tails recalled. "I don't get it…" Charmy said. "…oh- the word Sonic means, faster than the speed of sound- which is 600 miles per hour," Tails explained.  
"Oh now I get it!" Charmy said slamming down onto the table. "Tails you're very smart for kid," Vanilla complimented. "Thank you Ms. Rabbit, you know I have a friend back at home who is a rabbit as well," Tails replied. "Ooh please do tell!" Cream squeaks. "She's about… 17 years old, she was full flesh when younger but during a mission she was partially roboticized," said Tails.  
"What does roboticized mean?" Cream asked. "Being turned into robotics, but despite that she was able to become a very strong willed fighter," Tails told the group. "How did it happen, the mission itself that is?" Espio asked now getting interested. "Well you would have to ask Sonic that one, I wasn't there, and I am sure I don't know the story…" Tails shrugged. Espio frowned and walked away to go fill out the orders.

Mountains:

Leaving the cabin Sonic dashed back down the mountain with the pizza box in his hand. Reaching the fields as the grass danced in the night winds, Sonic looked up at the night sky. The stars sparkled just as it did in Knothole, Sonic sighed sadly as he saw a specific star, it shun brighter than all the others. It reminded him of the sparkle in Sally's eyes, Sonic sits down on the grass and stares up at the night sky.  
Somehow knowing that Sally was doing the same thing as well, and staring at the brightest star. No matter how far away they were apart he could feel her smooth heartbeat and being alone in the darkness with her just seemed too right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the heck is going on around here?" Sonic asks himself as he walks through a weird area with loops and platforms. A buzz bomber flies by and shoots a bullet at Sonic, gratefully Sonic dodges it and spin dashes at it making it break. To his surprise a small animal falls out and lands at his foot. It was a bird, and it chirped in joy. "Rob-but-nik…" Sonic growls. Taking off, Sonic leaped through the platforms and ran to catch up to the strange object in the distance.

Once he reached the weird capsule, Sonic looked around, but no sign of Robotnik. A weird contraption that floats in the air then showed up, wielding a huge checkered ball on a chain. "Whoa!" Sonic jumped back a few steps.

"Little rodent!" the man that sat himself in the floating contraption rasped.

"Cool! A talking egg!" Sonic laughed, then jumped to a floating platform. When the machine came by Sonic jumped onto the top and violently punched in the covering, making the glass crack. The ball on the chain then dropped on top of the capsule making the side pop off.  
Small animals rushed out and some of the birds danced around Sonic as the man gathered himself and fled. "Hey little buddies!" Sonic greeted, "Can you guys tell me what's going on around here?" The birds chirped cheerfully and flew around Sonic some more, while one flew in placed and whistled.

"You mean I have to sing to talk to you guys?" Sonic asked. The bids then chirped gracefully. "No thanks guys, that's really- really gay…" Sonic shrugged. One bird then started to cry as it sat on top of Sonic's head. "Chirp! Chirp-Chirp-Chirpy~"  
"Let-me guess… that Eggman captured all of your friends- and uses them… as robots?" Sonic asked. The bird nodded with a sad and happy chirp, "Okay- totally lucky guess… let's bust this egg!" Sonic then blasted off onto his new and mysterious adventure!

Pizza Parlor:

"Shouldn't Sonic be here by now?" Amy asked Vector as she took a sip on her milkshake.

"Oh! So your new employee is now late?" Espio asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Chillax 'Spio I'm sure he got stuck in some traffic," Vector shrugged.

"Traffic? He doesn't drive a car!" Espio shouted.

"Maybe he uses his imagination!" Charmy chirped zooming by with a pizza plate in his hands.

"It's not like Sonic to be late… for anything that is… maybe something went wrong…" Tails said shrugging.

"How about we go and investigate little buddy!?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

"Sure… if that's what you think will help…" Tails raised a brow.

"Now wait-a-minute, you guys are just going to go on your own without any protection?" Vector asked.

"Of course- and no we don't need your Chaotix…" Amy rolled her eyes walking out the door along with Tails.

"So, where are we going to look?" Tails asked.

"Eh… I dunno, just look for a while and see…" Amy shrugged.

"Should we start at Miss Rabbit's house? Maybe Sonic over slept…" Tails suggested.

"Oh my young friend of course he wouldn't be there! We must swoop through the obviously dangerous forest!" Amy pointed over to a randomly placed entrance to a swamp.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because Tails, doing such stupid stuff is bound to land us in deep shit," Amy shrugged.  
"What?!" Tails gasped.

"I mean that, taking the least expected route is bound to… get us to what we need- all about the magic of Kalista…" Amy said pointing at her skull.

"O-Okay…" Tails said as his ears lowered.

Angel Island:

"Everything… looks the same… but the others aren't here." Knuckles sat alone on top of the shrine, next to the Master Emerald. "The Island is smaller than I remember though, and the shrine looks much older too…" He stood up as his shoes fell apart from its sole. Knuckles walked over to behind the master emerald and laid down and curled up. "I need my sleep; I'll figure it out tomorrow…" Knuckles sighed.

Knuckles curled up in front of the Master Emerald and glanced down at his closed hand to see a charm he then tightened the grip on the object.

Nearby a white bat was trying to get a signal, "General? General can you hear me?" The white bat then grew angry and threw the device down and furrowed her brow. Her dog tag swung out and her name could be seen, 'Rouge the Bat.' Rouge had some clothes that had blood stains and some dried up cuts, she pulled herself together and managed to fly off the island.

Station Square:  
"Hmm, maybe I can find a city and get on a phone..." Rouge thought to herself as she flew over the ocean, soon enough she reached a city. To her surprise a few mobians walked around, as they looked at her with a raised brow.

"Do you need to go to the hospital miss?" a brown cat asked.

"Um, well... I need to get to a phone- government business," Rouge explained showing her dog tags.

"Oh you can use my phone," the brown cat then handed his cell phone.  
"Thank you," Rouge then dialed up a number, after a few rings a man then answered, "enter your pass code."

Rouge did so and then was transferred to her boss, "Agent Rouge, you seem to be way off the map."

"Yeah, I'm in this city called Station Square," Rouge explained.

"This may be a little strange to you but I have been contacted by a ZONE COP," he explained.  
"ZONE COP? What the hell are you talking about General?" Rouge asked getting a little angry.

"Look only the top guys in the government are able to be contacting with the ZONE COPS, we have a place set up for you- sorta like a zone transfer," he explained.  
"What about getting back home?" Rouge asked.

"That can't be done right now, you have to work with what you got now. As far as your current mission is concerned you are now a Special Agent of G.U.N. of Zone 263," he replied.

"Great, so where is this place?" Rouge huffed.

"The tallest building in Station Square, just give them your code and they will set you up with missions," the General explained with a more ecstatic tone.

"You sound happy to get me out into ZONE jumping, you know how illegal this is?" Rouge asked.  
"They are aware that you're there, but some other Mobians have been transferred there, they are going to have you search for them... after you find them then you can go home. Good luck agent Rouge the Bat," the General then hanged up.

Rouge snarled as she handed the phone back to the brown cat, "thanks." Heading into the tall skyscraper, Rouge found herself observing her surroundings. Not knowing where to even begin she went over to the front desk and entered her I.D. code. An elevator that had the location set up in it blinked over the door. 'General Tower's'  
When arriving into the room Rouge walked to the center of the office.

"Hello? Ah Hello Agent Bat," the man turned around in his chair.

Rouge saluted, "General Tower... permission to speak?"

"Yes, but after the briefing..." Tower's then pressed a button where a white hedgehog came walking through a blue portal."Luckily we have a Zone Agent here to help out with this mission briefing," Tower explained.

"I would prefer Maurice helping with this- even Zonic, but I'm afraid other issues needed their hand..." the white hedgehog sighed as he tossed up a orange holographic map that stayed in mid-air. "I am Silver the Hedgehog... Zone Agent," Silver introduced himself. "What brought you here, to this zone, is chaos control. Usually when this happens anyone can be effected. This of course can be a little tricky as they could also be separated upon arrival. Your objective is to be able to find these few who don't belong here, this can be done with proper files..."  
Silver tossed over a device, "you can search and compare data in a personnel that you come across, this compares this zone's data and your zone's data."  
"Once you have gathered all personnel that don't belong here, the Chaos Inducer that is installed in that device will trigger and send you back home."  
"Question," Rouge interrupted, "why can't you just do this? Do you guys keep a check list or what?"  
"We deal with multiple Zone disasters daily... we cannot simply keep tract and this is also a balance in the zones right now..."  
"Meaning right now it has to be this way..."

"Who knows... maybe you'll meet some interesting people. Also the zones are locked down right now to prevent more getting in or out, the Chaos Inducer is the only way out..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright Egghead!" Sonic shouted, "let's settle this!" "Not you again! I thought I killed you!" the Eggman scoffed pulling out his weapons on his Eggomatic. Ignoring this comment, Sonic dashed forward and destroyed the mini guns and knocked him down into the dirt. "Now... what to do about you..." Sonic crossed his arms as he glared down at the knocked out Eggman.

"Hey! Get away from the boss!" a monkey robot shouted with his thick Brooklyn accent, throwing co-conuts at Sonic. Sonic then went into a spin dash, deflecting to co-conuts from the angered robot. "Scratch! Grounder! Catch that Hedgehog!" the monkey robot screeched. Whipping his head to the other side, Sonic noticed that he was being ambushed by two robots. One being short and stumpy and the other being a robotic tall rooster of some sort.

"Where's you're little friend hog?!" the tall robot rooster cackled as the electric fence surrounded Sonic. Sonic glanced around the trap to see if he could find his way out, but at the same time was wondering how these two knew him. "Did some other guy deal with these dolts?" Sonic thought to himself. "Oh that's right! We fried him!" the shorter bot laughed.

"The Doc is out cold, I guess Sonic got some sort of training since we killed him..." the monkey robot shrugged. "Sorry, but who are you guys?" Sonic asked as he was still observing the electrical cage he was in. "Did you guys fry his brain?" the monkey asked. "No! He is just trying to trick us! Well that's not gonna happen, Sonic! The Boss installed a new device in us to make us smarter!" the short robot huffed. "Dude, I honestly don't know you..." Sonic sighed rubbing his head.

"I'm Scratch!" the tall rooster robot called out with a pose, as the shorter robot stumbled to steal the spot light, "and I'm Grounder!" "I'm Co-Conuts..." the monkey robot said crossing his arms. Suddenly a roar of laughter came from Sonic, as he fell onto the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"WHAT ARE YA' LAUGHING AT?!" Co-Conuts growled turning off the electric cage to approach him. Sonic took his chance and kicked up the robots surrounding him and went off running, "nice meeting ya chumps, but I got some chilli dogs to chow down!"

As the dust cloud cleared away the three bots recovered. "That's it... I'm gonna personaly kill that hog like we've shoulda done a long-long time ago..." Co-Conuts growled as he pounding his fist into his other palm as steam fumed out from his head.

"We're gonna kill you SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" they all yelled in unicine.

Pizza Parlor:

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to deal with some idiots..." Sonic greeted as he walked into the nice and cool parlor. "So have I..." Espio rolled his eyes as Charmy was trying to get a soda can through the television screen. "Tough break dude, so where's Tails?" Sonic asked noticing Tails wasn't in sight. "He went with Amy some place," Espio shrugged.  
"Hmm, I see. Hey Espio can I ask you something?" he asked as he took a seat down at one of the tables. "Sure," Espio rolled his eyes, tossing the dish rag over his shoulder. "What's up with the guy putting little animals into robots?"  
"You mean Dr. Eggman?" Espio asked. "Yeah- that guy..."  
"Well, there used to be a guy who kept him from doing so... but he died a few years back..." Espio explained.  
"Who?" asked Sonic.  
"Some guy, I think his name was Maurice. Matter in fact I think he was a Hedgehog, but he was brown," Espio explained.  
"I see... is there a data base I can use to look up this guy?" Sonic asked. "You mean a computer, yeah in the back... go nuts..." Espio shrugged. Doing so, Sonic went onto the computer and typed in 'Maurice Hedgehog', and thousands of pictures came up. None the less it was a brown hedgehog. Other than that it was a spitting image of him, "no wonder..."  
Looking further into the data, Sonic found the exact thing he was looking for, "Maurice the Hedgehog was announced dead upon arrival to the Seaside Hospital with gunshot wounds to the head and chest. Doctors stated that these were untreated gun shot wounds from a previous battle with Doctor Eggman, and that they could have been treated if he had come sooner. Autopsy shows that Maurice had these wounds for about two weeks and they assume that our hero had giving up fighting. Investigators also point out that the usual side kick 'Miles' was also found dead from electric shocks in Maurice's apartment. Stating that this was also from a previous battle, assuming that Maurice was far too injured to make his way to the hospital."  
"After a few years, Dr. Eggman is still running around causing havoc and no one has stepped up to the plate to stop the animal hating notorious Dr. Eggman."  
"Well it's about time someone has..." Sonic growled getting up from the desk and stomping out of the parlor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zone 624

Planet Mobius

Four Months later:

It had been a long time since the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend had been missing. The city of Mobotropolis was being re-built and the city's former glory was restoring slowly. Since that night, Sally had been the silent one among the Freedom Fighters. Also, she found herself in temporary retirement. "Sally-girl, the doctor will see you now..." Bunnie called out as she poke her head into Sally's room. Sally nodded as she got up from her bed and walked into the newly built clinic across the street.

The doctor was none the less, Dr. Quack. For years he was one of the best doctors in the country until the war began, after that he was just a medic/soldier. Sally wore her hair down with her blue shorts, tank top, blue boots, a a blue cloak with no sleeves, and black gloves. "It has been a long time, Princess Sally," Dr. Quack smiled. Sally smiled lightly and walked over to the examiner table.

As she sat, Dr. Quck rolled up his sleeves. "I heard you have been really quiet since you found out about your child..." he said. That's right, Sally Acorn was having a kid, and she was already showing a bit already. Sally nodded, "well can you at least speak a little? I have to make sure you and your baby are doing fine," Dr. Quack asked, and Sally nodded. "Alrighty then, now this may sound a little personal... but your child's father is that Sonic fellow right?" he asked.

Sally stared at Dr. Quack for a moment, "I'm asking because hedgehogs develop their spikes while in the womb, and during birth it usually causes some rips..."

Sally nodded, "but can you not mention that to anyone?"

"Of course, Princess," Dr. Quack nodded.

"Has it been bothering you that he's gone?" Dr. Quack asked.

"Well of course..." Sally explained, "he was so excited to help rebuild the city again... and I'm sure if he knew about his child he would be excited about that as well..."

"Are you depressed?" Dr. Quack asked.

Sally shooked her head, "I... just miss him..."

Dr. Quack slowly nodded, "understandable... well lets get this check up started, I know how busy of a woman you are."

"Yeah, today my father is coming back..." Sally nodded.

"Excited?" Dr. Quack asked as he checked Sally's pulse.

"Well... yeah... but I'm afraid his mind will be a little damaged," Sally explained.

"What makes you say that?" Dr. Quack asked.

"Well Rotor explained that with switching back to this world will age his mind by years and alter his personality..." Sally explained.

"Science and that magic mumbo-jumbo never mixed well with me..." Dr. Quack shrugged.

Down the street, Rotor was working on a special machine that would bring back the King from the Zone of Silence. "How is it coming along?" Bunnie asked walking into the lab.

"Just making some adjustments that King Max suggested this morning..." Rotor explained.

"Cool... hey where's Twan?" Bunnie asked looking around, noticing Antoine wasn't in the room.

"Making food for the guys who are re-building downtown," Rotor explained, "where's Sally?"

"At the doctors..." Bunnie sighed taking a seat on the table next to Rotor's desk.

Antoine walked into the lab tossing his appron to the side, "those men eat more than Sonic can, alures!"

"You've been cooking for those guys every week now, why not take a break?" Bunnie suggested.

"No-no I musn't..." Antoine explained, "these fuels used margerine..." Bunnie and Antoine then busted out into a roar of laughter.

As they laughed, Muttski, Sonic's faithful dog came walking into the room with his head hung. The three stopped to frown a bit, as Bunnie walked up to the dog and petted him, "oh sugar we miss Sonic too..." Muttski whimpered a bit as he allowed Bunnie to pet him as he took a seat right next to her.

A whistle came from the front door, it was Sally. Muttski jumped up and went over to Sally for a hug quickly. As Muttski licked her cheek, Sally laughed and gave him a hug, "alright-alright boy, I missed you too."

"How is the machine coming along, Rotor?" Sally asked looking up over to the others.

"Almost done," Rotor said with a nod.

"Great, hey guys Uncle Chuck wanted us to stop by for dinner," Sally explained. "But wont your father want to speak with you?" Antoine asked.

"Well yeah, but then after words we're taking a break and going to see Uncle Chuck," Sally shrugged.

Bunnie smiled, "sounds like a plan."

Zone 622

Planet: Earth

Vector's Pizza Parlor:

Sonic sat at a table with the others as they laughed and ate their lunch. "Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked waving a hand in front of Sonic's face.

"Hmm? Y-yeah... I was just thinking about something," Sonic nodded.

Charmy flew back with a bucket of water, "aww... I wanted to pour this all over you..."

"How about you mop the floor with that bucket?" Espio suggested.

"How about- no..." Charmy then tossed the bucket, making it land on the floor and spill out.

"Speaking of tin heads... what about that Eggman fellow?" Sonic asked.

"What about him?" Charmy asked taking a seat on top of Vector's head.

"Why doesn't anyone stop him?" Sonic asked.

"Well he's been quiet for the past few months..." Amy shrugged, "why is it bothering you so much."

"Well for one I wouldn't want to be caged down like an animal..." Sonic stated.

"He has a point," Vector shrugged, "he can just be plotting a huge plan and next thing ya' know World War..."

"Well he better be well prepared to deal with me and Tails..." Sonic chuckled.

"Correction Sonic, _Tails and I_," Tails corrected.

"I didn't even go to school, what do expect from me?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Well at least sound smart... I can hear you spelling words wrong as you speak..." Tails rolled his eyes, the two shared a laugh.

Zone 624

Planet: Mobius

The Freedom Fighters stood near the portal that was glowing with a light purple. After a moment, King Max stepped out from the portal and greeted the Freedom Fighters. "Your sire," Antoine said as he took a bow along with the others, dis-including Sally.

"Princess," King Max nodded shaking his hand with Sally.

Sally raised a brow as a thought came into her head, "are you kidding me?"

"Princess Sally, you have your duties as a princess to introduce me to your escort," King Max said at once.

"Sonic isn't around," Sally explained, "I've told you this before."

"Then you must find a new one..." King Max frowned, "and I will forget that tone you had with me..."

King Max walked away and out of the room, as Sally glared at him. "I knew this was going to happen ..." Sally sighed walking out of the room from another exit, which lead to the row of huts. Going straight to Sonic's hut, Sally was looking for time alone to herself.

Once entering the hut, Sally lied down on his bed and stared at the photo that Sonic had of them. Sighing, she turned to her side and dug herself into the covers and silently cried herself to sleep. Several hours later she woke up to Bunnie petting her head.

"Had a nice nap, sugar?" Bunnie asked.

"What time is it?" Sally asked whipping her eyes.

"Almost time to go see Uncle Chuck," Bunnie smiled.

Zone 622

Planet: Earth

Location: Sonic's Apartment

The unusual was taking place, Sonic was actually laying down in bed, giving deep thoughts about the current events. With Dr. Eggman, a spitting image of Dr. Robotnik made Sonic rest uneasy since he had arrived in the world. None the less, Sonic was missing Sally as well. Knocks came to the door, making Sonic's ears rise.

Sonic jumped off his bed and opened the door to see Amy and Tails. "Hey, how about you come with us to the Pizza Parlor?" Amy asked.

"Today is my day off," Sonic sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Vector is having a get together, and you should come, free food..." Amy smiled.

"Sure," Sonic shrugged, "have nothing else better to do."

Once ariving at the Pizza Parlor, Charmy was as usual, acting crazy. "Hey, Sonic!" Charmy smiled.

"Hey," Sonic took a seat at one of the tables.

"You seem upset," Charmy tilted his head.

"Sonic, you're not upset are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"The fact that Dr. Eggman is still running around, isn't still bothering you, is it?" Espio asked as he brought over a huge plate of pizza.

"Actually, it is," Sonic sat up.

"I figured you were..." Tails sighed bringing the drinks over.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all," Sonic shrugged.

"What feeling is it?" Espio asked, "I used to help predict things with my mother..."

"Faggot," Vector coughed walking over.

"Caught a cold, Vector?" Espio asked.

"Yeah," Vector coughed some more, "I think I may be coming down with something."

"Oh I used to be a doctor!" Charmy cheered.

"Yeah," Espio smiled, "I think Vector has a small case of Assy-itus." "Anyway," Espio continued on. "Your thoughts and even your dreams can for tell of future events..." Espio explained, "I'm usually good at pointing those very key elements out."

"Sounds like something Sally said..." Sonic thought in his head. "Well I just have a feeling in my head that something is wrong," Sonic explained.

"Maybe you are linked to someone... such as a family member or a certain love," Espio sat back in his seat, giving thought to this.

"Could that be a link for me to get back home?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, connections like that had usually been linked within the same world and not over the barrier, such as yours. So very well, it could be if you were to channel it correctly," said Espio. "This connection will always be connected in a way though, such as leaving a piece of yourself along with this person," Espio explained further on.

"That would make further sense," Sonic shrugged, "at first it started to sound far fetch." "But some things still bother me though, the guy who used to rival Dr. Eggman looks so much like me and had a friend just like Tails. They were suddenly just killed one day and this Dr. Eggman just gets away with it. Whats worst enough, Dr. Eggman is just like the villain in my world," Sonic explained.

"Are you trying to say you want to stop Dr. Eggman?" Espio asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic pounded down his fist onto the table, "I'm getting sick and tired of people being too scared to stick up to jerk offs like Dr. Eggman." "How Maurice could have just stopped fighting out of no where and just let himself die to Dr. Eggman is beyond me..."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Amy then snapped on Sonic, shouting in his face. "And maybe people already fought... but just got their family killed... so drawing back from the battle for the time being was the only thing they could do..."

"Amy..." Sonic sighed, "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"Well," Amy whipped her eyes as she turned away, "you did."

"I'm going for a run..." Sonic then was gone within a few seconds.

"Tails," Espio turned to Tails who was extremely quiet.

"Does Sonic have any living family members back home?" Espio asked.

"Just his Uncle, but he's a robot," Tails shrugged.

"...No... that wouldn't work- how about a... girlfriend?" Espio asked.

"Yeah," Tails nodded, "Sally."

"He must be upset about being away from her..." Espio pondered, "were they engaged or having any kids?"

"No," said Tails.

"Then how can he have a connection to her..." Espio thought to himself.

Zone 624

Planet: Mobius

Location: Uncle Chuck's

"Great to see you kids again!" Chuck smiled giving Sally and the others a hug.

"Always the pleasure, Uncle Chuck," Sally lightly smiled.

"How is everything?" Chuck asked.

"Pretty good, rebuilding the city is going well," Rotor explained.

"How is the baby?" Chuck asked Sally.

"She's doing good," Sally smiled.

"Aww, Sugar you having a little girl?" Bunnie squeaked like a little girl.

"Heh," Sally laughed a little, "yes, Bunnie."

After dinner, the Freedom Fighters were once again approached by King Max.

"Tonight I want you to take a look at Bankers Alley, south side of Mobotropollis," King Max explained to the Freedom Fighters.

"What is the exact purpose of this?" Sally asked.

"To scope out and make sure it's all clear," King Max explained, "leading your team through there is top priority."

"Fine then," Sally nodded looking over to her team, "that shouldn't be a problem..."

"Alright we could split up to make this go by faster, Bunnie and Rotor go check out the east side. Antoine and I will go check west," Sally ordered.

"Are you sure you will be alright walking around, Sally?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah," Sally nodded, "I got Antoine after all."

"Seems like it is all too quiet," Antoine said aloud.

"A little suspicious... you would think some of the residents would have explored this area..." Sally pointed out.

"Indeed..." Antoine nodded. Walking into one of the corners, Antoine investigated. As he did this, Sally was looking at the readings on Nicole for their current area. Seeing sparks fly from a plant that had broken through the cracks of the cement, Antoine raised a brow. Within seconds, the sparks made a connection with Antoine, electrocuting him.

Zone 622

Planet: Earth

Location: Pizza Parlor

All Sonic could see was things exploding outside of the Parlor, his ears twitched as screams entered his canal. Looking around for the others, as he was now outside, he found no one in sight. The explosions had no brought Sonic to the ground, panting and glancing around. Raising his hand up to his face he could see blood splattered all over the whtie fabric. Shivering, Sonic rose to his feet and dashed right into the cloud of smoke.

Once reaching into the night air, Sonic could see Dr. Eggman in his Eggomatic. Ready to attack, Sonic ran right at Eggman, only to be clocked in the face by a red blur. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" the creature growled. Sonic opened his eyes to a haze and raised a brow faintly.

It was no other than Knuckles, who was standing over Sonic's body glaring down at the dazed and confused hedgehog. Nearby, the white bat known as Rouge, was in battle with Amy.  
"Why are you fighting me!?" Rouge barked.

"You showed up at the same time as Eggman!" Amy shouted.

"And?!" Rouge shouted, "I was catching up to the clown to-"

"Shut it, and fight me!" Amy growled.

"You should be taking your anger out on Dr. Eggman, I did my research on you already, Amy Rose right? Close friends with Maurice..." Rouge noted.

Zone 624

Planet: Mobius

Location: Banker's Alley

Antoine screamed in pain.

"Antoine!" Sally called out.

"Run Princess!" Antoine demanded, as he could Sally come his way.

"No way in hell I'm leaving you behind," Sally barked back, picking up a pole. Throwing it with perversion, the pole came in-between Antoine and the wires, splitting up the two.

The sparks bounced off though, one of them hitting Sally in her left eye, sending an electromagnetic shock through her. Sally screamed in pain as her eye began to bleed along with some other parts of her body hit with the bounced off power and some glass shards. The two Freedom Fighters fell to the ground passed out, as Nicole had sent an urgent message to Rotor and Bunnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zone 624

Planet: Mobius

Location: Hospital

Inside of a dark hospital room, Sally laid in a bed hooked up to some machines. A white bandage covered up the left side of her face and as well as parts of her arms and legs. She opened her available eyes to notice to be extremely worn out and exhausted. "S-Sonic?" Sally whispered, her throat extremely dry. There was no answer, making Sally tear up a bit. Shivering, Sally sat up and looked around the room.

Outside of the door, a guard stood. He was a skunk with a green scarf and purple belt. His name tag read, _St. John._ Getting up, Sally held her stomach lightly, pulling the wires from her arms and chest. "Princess," the guard turned around, "you should rest."

"Where is Antoine?" Sally asked.

"Down the hall," St. John said, "but you should lay down."

"St. John," Sally sighed, "just back the fuck up alright? I need to check on my team mate..."

St. John sighed and stepped to the side, "at least let me help you alright?"

"Sure," Sally rolled her eyes.

Walking down the hall and into Antoine's room, Dr. Quack stood talking with Bunnie and Rotor.

"Miss Acorn," Dr. Quack sighed, " you shouldn't be up."

"I'll be fine," Sally waved off, "what about Antoine? He recieved more voltage then I did..."

"Multiple 3rd degree burns on his chest, arms, legs, back, and neck," Dr. Quack explained.

"Will he be fine?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Dr. Quack nodded.

"Good," Sally nodded.

"You have several stitches, along with some burns. Your eye was nearly incinerated, but won't be in tip top shape once healed," Dr. Quack explained.

"In other words I'm fine, I need to get back to work so I'm going to check myself out..." Sally then walked out of the room.

"Geoffrey," Bunnie growled a bit, "I thought I told you to make sure she slept..."

"Sorry, mate but the princess is more stubborn than I was told..."

Zone 622

Planet: Earth

Location: Ground Negative Fifteen of G.U.N. Government building, of Prison Island

"Ah… here it is- the ultimate weapon that my grandfather created and was imprisoned for!" Dr. Eggman cackled as he got out of his walking mechanism. He walked over to a computer which was locked by password that only a Robotnik would know- Gerald Robotnik to be precise. Dr. Eggman pondered at the key board and then typed in a word. The screen flashed red, the password was wrong. After a few tries one word was accepted, '**Maria**'. A cloud of cold air busted out as a case rose up to Dr. Eggman's level.

A shadow rose up from inside of the cold air cloud and seemed to be in a shape of a certain hedgehog. This irked the doctor a little and he cursed in frustration, "Sonic! How did you get in here! Oh! You little pest! Always getting in the way!" A shoe then stepped out from the cloud; it was white, red, and black with hover jets on the bottom. The rest was amazement to Dr. Eggman's eyes; it was an ebony hedgehog with crimson eyes and stripes. His white chest hair was sulked back to his flat short fur.

The ebony hedgehog rolled his head to pop his neck for what it seemed to be a long rest, and then he stared right down at Dr. Eggman. "I am Shadow… you have three wishes since you freed me from my suspended animation…" Shadow spoke.

"Can I have an ice cream?" Dr. Eggman asked.

Location: Ice Cream Parlor

"Well that's not what I expected…" Dr. Eggman said walking away from the robbed Ice Cream Parlor.

"What did you expect?" Shadow asked glancing up at Dr. Eggman licking his ice cream cone.

"Magic…" Dr. Eggman replied.

"That's not what I meant by wishes…" said Shadow. A huge G.U.N. robot then showed up, it was ready to kill. "This is the reaction from robbing an Ice Cream Parlor?" Shadow asked.

"Ah, second wish, destroy any thing that comes into my contact as a threat," Dr. Eggman said.

"But I'm not finished with my ice cream…" Shadow said looking over to Dr. Eggman.

"Hm? Was that whining I heard?" Eggman asked raising his brows to Shadow. Shadow frowned and held his ice cream in one hand and went to battle with the piloted robot. This was an easy task for the ebony hedgehog, as he simply spun into a ball and hit the uncovered engine about four times. After the last hit the machine robot smoked and had small flames recurring dancing out from it.

"Splendid Shadow!" Dr. Eggman Exclaimed, "ooh- last wish! In exactly five years allow me to finally build Eggman Land!"

Shadow huffed, "Like there will be livable land in two years."

"What, what was that Shadow?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Oh nothing, just… bring all of the seven emeralds to the Space Colony ARK and I will show you the true ultimate weapon you seek, Doctor," Shadow said slowly turning back to Dr. Eggman all dramatically.

"Will do, now, go cause ruckus while I get those emeralds for you!" Dr. Eggman said flying away in his eggomatic.

Just as Dr. Eggman was out of sight, a dozen of news vans and police cars surrounded Shadow.

Zone 624

Planet: Mobius

With the intentions of going to work once getting back to Sonic's hut to which of now she called home, Sally had fallen asleep on the bed. After a while, Sally had woken up more tired than before, "damn you logic..." Getting up to go back to work, Sally had noticed her stitches in her hip had became undone. "How swell..." Sally noted sarcastically as she went over to a cabinet and grabbed thread and needle.

Placing the needle in a cup of alcohol, Sally prepped the thread and washed she area. Stitching up the wound with no problem, Sally went into the shower to clean herself off of the smell of dried blood. Afterwords Sally was standing in front of the mirror looking at the bandage. Debating either to remove the bandage or not wasn't an option yet, as they had cut her long hair to work on her injuries.

Sally sighed and turned away to bandage herself up and get dressed into a pair of shorts along with a bra, hoodie and flip flops. Walking downtown, Sally enjoyed herself not being bothered a she sat down and enjoyed lunch. "You can't exactly trick me," Geoffrey smiled taking a seat across from Sally.

"Can I enjoy myself for once?" Sally asked before she took a bite into her sandwich.

"Not when you are next in line to run the country," Geoffrey shrugged, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm just sore all over that's all," Sally shrugged it off.

"Trying to be independent isn't working for you..." Geoffrey pointed out.

"So what?" Sally snapped a little with a shrug, "I don't need much in this world and I can't even have that."

"Talking about your boyfriend?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yeah," Sally nodded.

"Is it me, or did you adapt to his stubborn personality?" Geoffrey asked.

"You didn't even know Sonic..."

"Doesn't mean I hadn't heard about his stubborn personality which never made him give up no matter how hard the task," Geoffrey shrugged.

"You're right," Sally nodded, "now I'm going back to work."

"Do you ever stop just to relax sometimes?" Geoffrey asked.

"My father is already sending me task to take care of, so that tells you my answer," Sally then walked off.

With it being Geoffrey, since after all he was assigned by Antoine, to follow Sally around to make sure she was alright.

Flash Back:

"Look she demanded," Geoffrey explained.

"St. John..." Antoine called out from the bed. The others quickly looked over, to see Antoine awake. "As Commander, I assign you to assist Princess Sally Acorn and make sure she is alright... she may have not gotten as much shock as I did but she is with child and is Sonic's love after all..." Antoine explained.

Geoffrey saluted, "yes Commander..."

"Miss," Geoffrey walked besides Sally. "In case you haven't noticed, your father is a total ass..."

"Speaking border treason..." Sally noted with a smile.

"Honestly seeing with what he's making you do, I don't care," Geoffrey replied.

"Thanks for the sign of concern," Sally smiled lightly.

"Antoine sorta forced me on duty to watch over you," Geoffrey shrugged.

"Sounds just like him," Sally nodded.

"After all you did save his life..." Geoffrey pointed out, "but was very foolish and reckless."

"I knew what I was doing," Sally said, "I didn't expect for it to come back at me though..."

"Luckily your child wasn't harmed," Geoffrey said.

"She would have to be hit with a bomb to get killed, after-all her father would take much- much more to be brought down..."

Zone 622

Planet: Earth

"Why are you stopping? Tired?" Knuckles asked as he pulled his fist back from the dirt where Sonic lied in.

"What's your problem?!" Sonic shouted getting up and tackling Knuckles to the ground.

"You stole the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles shouted in Sonic's face, and then pushed him away.

"Chaos what?" Sonic asked.

Just as Knuckles was going to punch the battered up Sonic, he took a moment to notice that the bloody hedgehog looked familiar. "Guardian?" Knuckles asked. Sonic raised a brow, as if Knuckles was a mental institution patient.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"You were that guy in the woods right?" Knuckles asked.

"Wait... you're that red thingy I ran into!" Sonic barked jumping up.

"That fat man lied to me!" Knuckles yelled raising his fist at the sky.

"Whoa, aren't you guys quiet the idiots..." Rouge sighed landing next to the two.

Knuckles was immediately distracted as blood squirted out his nose.

"Hey," Tails pipped up flying over, "are you alright mister?"

Sonic chuckled a little bit and patted Tails on the head, "oh he's fine lil bro." "And we will get that loaded egg wipe too..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Four Months Later**

**Zone 622**

**Planet: Earth**

_"-There is still no sign of Dr. Eggman since his last attack four months ago. Officials say that Dr. Eggman had stolen government property, and that it's crucial that it must be returned. So important that they even have a secret bounty out to catch this 'property' for a reward." "In other news, is carrots dangerous and will they adapt into little monster that run around and kill everyone? More on that tonight at eight."_

"Things they put on the television these days," Espio sighed turning the channel to a cooking show.

"The customers don't like these shows," Charmy pointed out flying up to the counter.

"How would you know?" Espio asked.

"Because I know, they want to watch this new show called Chelsey XXX," Charmy shrugged.

"Charmy, how about you go take a break?" Vector asked as he walked out to the front of the resturant.

Just as Charmy went outside for a break, Sonic came running back in with the change bag. Tossing it up onto the counter and took up one of the orders. "Hey Sonic, I need to have a talk with you in my office..." Vector called out.

Sonic placed the order down and nodded silently. The two took a seat in the office which was located in the back of the resurant. Vector tossed over a card that had some sort of code.

"I noticed you've been bothered by something," Vector started off.

"I've been trying to find a way of getting home for a while now..." Sonic shrugged.

"I had a few friends of mine try to find a solution for you, and from what I got you need to find that lady that you ran into during Dr. Eggman's attack," Vector explained.

"The one that Knuckles squirted blood all over?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah," Vector nodded, "from what I heard, she is some sort of spy."

**Zone 624**

**Planet: Mobius**

It was another peaceful morning, as Geoffrey St. John stood guard outside of Sally's hut. As he stood, he flipped a golden coin in his hand, observing the marks and curves. After a few moments, Sally had come outside.

"Alright, I'm ready," Sally said as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure you want to walk all the way to downtown? You know I can just get your chariot..."

"I'm fine Geoffrey," Sally waved off.

Geoffrey nodded as he began to walk toward downtown with Sally. Indeed she was stubborn and had felt that she was given special treatment.

Hospital:

Inside of a room, a certain coyote sat at the end of the bed putting on his boots. Today Antoine had his usual check-up since the accident months back. Outside of the room Bunnie waited patiently as Dr. Quack walked into the room with a chart.

"Alright, looks like you're back to one-hundered percent, and yes that means you can get back to work," Dr. Quack explained.

"Thank you Doctor..." Antoine nodded, getting up.

As they walked down the hall, Bunnie finally spoke up, "you should be more carefull."

"I told you before, Bunnie, I am fine..." Antoine sighed, "we should stop by and check on Sally..."

"No need," Bunnie nudged her head forward, "she's getting her check up right now."

"Oh... hello guys," Sally smiled as she was walking out of her room with Geoffrey.

"How did the check-up go?" Bunnie asked.

"Fine, how about you Antoine? Everything back to one-hundred percent?" Sally asked.

"Yes, Princess," Antoine nodded taking a glance over to Geoffrey.

"So the baby will be here ay day now, huh?" Bunnie asked making small talk.

"Yeah, and hopefully it will be on one of my days off," Sally chuckled a little bit.

"When is your father going to let you take a break?" Bunnie asked, putting her hands on her hips

Sally imitated her and stuck her tongue out, "I still have work to do as a princess, Bunnie."

"Can't that wait for a bit? Isn't that what the King is for?" Bunnie asked.

"Usually, but deciding to take his little trip to the other side of the planet for a few weeks clearly landed the duty to me," Sally shrugged.

"I'm sure helping the Princess would be fine," Antoine pointed out, "as her right hand soldiers and personal agents to the Acorn Family."

"Is that a fancy way of saying we're Freedom Fighters?" Bunnie asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, of course," Antoine nodded quickly, "what's on the first list of agenda?"

"Are you sure you guys want to help?" Sally asked rubbing her arm a little bit, nervously, "after all the city has given you other responsibilities..."

"I'm sure it can wait, and besides who doesn't have time to help their best friend?" Bunnie smiled giving Sally a hug.

Sally smiled warmly and whipped her glassy eyes, "aw, thank you guys, so very much."

**Kingdom of Acorn:**

From the shadows, two cloaked hedgehogs appeared out, going behind some of the guards and knocking them out.

"That's all of them..." the green hedgehog whispered.

"And I got all the keys we need," the pink one whispered back.

This was Manic and Sonia, one of the triplets of Queen Aleena of Zone 622, for months they had been lurking in this zone, trying to find a way back to their world so they could defeat Dr. Eggman. Since their brother's un-timely demise, they had been hunting after Dr. Eggman, waiting to bring him down for his crimes. Until eight months ago, they were disrupted by chaos control, which brought them here to this world.

The others soon entered the study, as Sally took a seat at her work desk. Geoffrey sat across from the desk waiting for the need of his help for Sally. As Antoine and Bunnie had been sent to take care of other duties in order to help their close friend. Sonia and Manic hid behind the book shelves and remained silent. Soon lunch time came around.

"Will you be fine here?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes, Geoffrey," Sally nodded as she kept reading into her paper work.

"Alright, I'll be back in a while," Geoffrey then walked out of the room.

Manic then jumped out and coughed a bit, nearly giving Sally a heart attack, she pulled out a gun. "Whoa! Chill! I'm un-armed!" Manic threw up his hands in the air.

"Why would you sneak up on a pregnant lady like that?!" Sally barked lowering her gun, obviously mad.

"We needed to speak to you alone, Princess," Sonia explained as she stepped out into view.

"Ah, I see. Well- what is it?" Sally asked.

"Do you know of a, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Manic asked.

"... Know him? Yes... yes I do know him," Sally said getting up, with one hand on her stomach.

"Great! Where is he?" Manic yelped.

"He's been missing," Sally duly noted, "and I have no clue where he could be."

"Oh... damn it..." Sonia sighed, "I thought this zone would have a Sonic..."

"Wait... do you mean... you're not from this zone?" Sally asked walking over.

Suddenly there was a crash in the wall, as a robotic arm reached out and grabbed Sally. Regretting not holding onto her gun when the arm had brought her nearly face to face with 'Needle Nose' himself, she snarled like a little dog. Sally was placed into a glass container that sealed tightly.

"Manic! You try to break the case!" Sonia yelled out as she started to run at Snively's machine. But it was no use, Snively used his laser to shoot back at the two hedgehogs. As Snively flew off, Geoffrey busted onto the scene, but found himself to be too late.

"Damn! What the hell happened?! Where's Sally?!" Geoffrey snarled grabbing Manic by the shirt.

"That dude just came and grabbed her!" Manic once again threw his hands up in the air.

Geoffrey looked at the air craft, he snarled, he knew the markings from anywhere, "Snively!"

"Geoffrey! What happened?!" Bunnie asked as she sprinted over to him.

"Snively, he got her," Geoffrey snarled, as his fist shook angrily.

Bunnie frowned and did a run out of the building, jumping up intp the air her rockets set off and allowed her to give to chase to Snively's air craft.

**Location: Snively's Base**

Oddly enough, Snively wasn't at all concerned that he had decided to fuck with the wrong woman on the wrong day. "Gained some weight I see- wait a minute..." Snively then used a scanner that went over the tube Sally was in. "Hmm, I never robotasized a pregnant Mobian before... I wonder what would even happen..." Snively pondered.

"You're an idiot," Sally scoffed.

"Upset? You should be, after all I am the reason your little Sonic isn't here!" Snively cackled.

"Not that, you kidnapped me right from the castle," Sally explained, "they could even have some snipers on you at the moment.

"Hmm," Snively hummed. "Who else did I zap off along with the hedgehog..." Snively then turned to his computer bringing up a few documents, clearly ignoring Sally.

"Is that Knuckles?" Sally asked noticing one of the photos.

"Yes," Snively nodded, "that would be the Guardian of Angel Island. Miles Prower- one of your pesky Freedom Fighters. Rouge the Bat, a government spy I see... and... what's this?" Snively then opened a file labeled, "received."

The folder opened up to show two pictures of two hedgehogs. One was a pinkish purple hedgehog female, named Sonia. Other being a green hedgehog male, named Manic. "Looks like I gained two mobian as well from that zone..." Snively said aloud.

"With there being an exchange in the process than that means Sonic can still get back, which means he will be able to kick your ass," Sally smirked.

"You're in no possession to be speaking!" Snively snapped at Sally.

"You seem a little upset... did I strike a nerve?" Sally asked with a sly smile.

Snively stuck out his tongue in disgust, "I see the Hedgehog's unborn child made an impact on your attitude, and you know what? I should bring him back just to watch you die... that would be one tragic memory for him to hold on for the rest of his life..."

"If Sonic were to watch, he wouldn't allow it... you're better off doing it without him knowing..." Sally shrugged.

"Your little boy friend thinks that he will always win, well today will be the day that he learns that good doesn't always rise above evil!" Snively then slammed down on a red button.

Sally blinked hard, but then soon realized nothing was happening, and so did Snively. "What the hell?!" Snively snarled looking at the power cords.

Snively turned around from his dash board to be gripped by the neck by no other than Bunnie Rabbot.

"Looks like Sugar-Hog didn't finish you off too," Bunnie frowned.

"EH- HEY- HEY! Bunnie, isn't it? I didn't mean to grab Sally!" Snively whimpered out.

Geoffrey walked over to the tube and opened it up, "are you alright-"

Sally hugged Geoffrey deeply as some tears streamed down her muzzle.

Bunnie threw Snively to the ground, leaving him with two broken hands.

"Sally? Are you hurt?" Geoffrey asked after he patted her back.

Looking up at Geoffrey Sally whipped her eyes, "yeah I'm fine- just hormones."

"Uh-huh, sure..." Bunnie laughed a little walking over to the two.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zone 622

Once again Sonic the Hedgehog was running his usual orders on this busy day. Soon running back into the Pizza Parlor, Vector greeted his best employee.

"Hey, Sonic! I got a location of where that bat chick is," Vector explained.

"Really? Where?" Sonic asked as Tails walked up to the two to join the conversation.

"Angel Island."

"But... isn't that where Knuckles lives?" Sonic asked with a raised brow.

"Yup," Vector winked turning back to his usual work.

"Do you want me to fly you there, Sonic, I made a new plane," Tails smiled with his pearly white teeth and fangs.

Sonic smiled and did his usual pose, "sure thing, bro... let's go!"

Zone 624

Inside of the little study, Geoffrey sat on duty as usual, until soon he became bored and put on the old record machine. Sally raised her tired eyes from her paper work and raised a brow, "what are you doing?"

"How about you take a little break, Princess?" Geoffrey asked as he was dancing a little by himself in front of her desk. The smooth jazz flooded the room making the sudden silence perk up into a more lively mood.

"Geoffrey... I have work to do..." Sally sighed.

"Yeah, but that stupid stuff can wait..." Geoffrey shrugged.

Sally had a small flash back in her head of Sonic not the one to be so interested in work until that one night when he disappeared. Over the months St. John had been there for her for the emotional support just as Sonic would have been and had been over the years, and as well as the physical support. The fact that she was having his child soon and he wasn't here made her slightly more sadder.

Getting up from her desk, the Princess made her way over to Geoffrey. With a bright smile, Geoffrey took her hand and started to slow dance with her, "I read that slow dancing the soothe your nerves works perfectly."

Sally smiled lightly and danced with Geoffrey for another ten minutes. "Sally, I wanted to speak with you about what happened last week," Geoffrey spoke up a bit.

"What about it?" Sally asked.

"After we got back from Snively's base, when you kissed me... was that because you were scared?" Geoffrey asked.

"I kissed you because... well... I guess it's because I like you..." Sally shrugged.

"What about Sonic though?" Geoffrey asked.

Sally remained silent for a moment then cleared her throat, "I came to the conclusion that he won't be coming back..."

"Princess, did you lose faith?" Geoffrey asked.

"If he was... trying... he would be back by now..." Sally frowned a bit.

"Until he comes back... I will be there for you..." Geoffrey smiled giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Geoffrey..." Sally smiled weakly.

Zone 622

As Sonic walked onto the island known as Angel Island, he gripped his chest a little in pain. "Ugh, gotta stop eating Chilli Dogs late at night... like Sal told me too..." Sonic frowned a bit at the thought of Sally. Sonic quickly shook it off and walked up to the shrine, which held a big shining emerald. "Whoa..."

"Pretty big isn't it?" Rouge asked as she walked out to the steps.

"Rouge is it?" Sonic asked walking up the steps, "what brings you here?"

"Oh... nothing..." Rouge blushed a little as she kept a jewel behind her back.

"Hey... where did my jewels go?" Knuckles asked as he woke up from his nap.

"Well- bye!" Rouge smiled as she flew off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! Damn... shoulda' known she just wanted me for my jewels..." Knuckles sighed putting his hands on his waist.

"Did she trick you into having sex?" Sonic asked.

"What's that?" Tails asked walking up, once again a little too young.

"Oh- nothing, Tails," Sonic waved off.

"Not only that, but she got off with the Chaos Emerald I found... and vital information," Knuckles explained.

"Oh really now? Well that sounds like you were robbed, by a female..." Sonic chuckled a bit, "any idea where she could be going?"  
"I think I may have an idea... you know that Eggman dude?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah... what about him?"

Zone 624

Angel Island:

A pink echidna sat alone at the edge of the island, tossing up random rocks into the ocean below. Letting out a sigh, she pulled herself back from the edge and laid down. A few memories came into her mind, and there were revolved around a certain red echidna.

Before he went on his last mission to find the Chaos Guardian, Knuckles and Julie had gotten into a huge fight. In the end, it resulted in them going their separate ways. Looking up into the sky, she made her hand into a gun and shot up at the sky.

"Hey, Julie! We have something to show ya'!" Vector called out from the other side of the shrine. Julie opened her eyes and sat up, turning around to Vector.

Julie followed Vector to the other side of the island, where the others had made a little picnic. "Oh this is very cool..." Julie forced a smile.

"Yeah, Charmy got some honey and made a kicking ice-tea... somehow- but we thought this would be a nice break for you," Vector smiled.

"From what, sitting around?" Mighty asked walking over to the others.

Saffron hit Mighty on the back of the head with a scold, "Mighty!"

"What? I didn't mean to make it sound offensive!" Mighty complained.

Julie laughed a bit, "it's fine, and thank you guys for putting this together..."

New Mobotropolis: Knothole

Just as Geoffrey and the others wanted of Sally, the Princess was finally relaxing. On the bed, Sally was asleep peacefully, her hair brushed back. Her messed up eye showed to be improved a bit. Geoffrey entered the room quietly and closed the door slowly. Turning back to Sally's bed, he let a small smile form. Although he was worried that Sally recently decided to start staying at her hut again, rather than Sonic's, he was happy to know she was opening up more to him. Walking over to the bed, Geoffrey got in on the other side slowly and rested his eyes for a bit.

After a few moments, Sally stretched awake. She moaned softly seeing Geoffrey. "Hey..."

Geoffrey smiled, and then opened his eyes, "hey sleepy head."

Sally sat up and leaned against Geoffrey. "What time is it?"

"A little past six, Bunnie invited us to dinner tonight," Geoffrey explained as he massaged her shoulders.

"That sounds good," Sally nodded, looking over to the window she let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Geoffrey asked.

"Nothing... except... I just have this really bad feeling..." Sally then got up from the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Geoffrey asked, as well getting up from the bed.

"Well, I been having these bad dreams and..." Sally then froze.

Geoffrey raised a brow, "and?"

Sally let out an exhale, "um... Geoffrey- my water... just broke," she said nervously over a loud whisper as her body shivered. Geoffrey quickly made his way to Sally and helped her to the bed.

"Hold on a moment, I'll go grab Dr. Quack," Geoffrey said.

"No- he's too far- Bunnie- get Bunnie," Sally said grabbing onto his wrist.

Geoffrey nodded, rushing out of the hut and across the way.

"Oh hello... Miss Rabbot..." Antoine said in a sexy tone as he walked into Bunnie's room. On her pink bed, Bunnie laid herself out onto it's covers and sheets.

"I've been a bad bunny," Bunnie giggled as she turned around, flocking off her little bunny tail.

Antoine snickered walking closer to the bed, until a loud knock disrupted their sexy time.

"Damn..." Antoine sighed.

Bunnie got up and put on her shorts and tank top, "just a moment sugar..." Walking up to her front door she opened it up to see a panicked Geoffrey. "Yeah?"

"It's Sally, she's having the baby!" Geoffrey paniked, and then quickly noticed Antoine walking near the door with sorts and a tee-shirt on, "since when did you two?"

Bunnie rolled her eyes and walked past Geoffrey, "get me some blankets, a bucket of warm water, and the first aid kit from the Lab."

"Sure," Antoine nodded running over to the Lab, which Rotor worked, while Geoffrey went back to Sally's hut.

"Alright, sugar, I'm going to need you to relax a bit alright?" Bunnie instructed as she got some pillows behind Sally to help her sit up a bit. "Go over some of the breathing exercises Dr. Quack was talking about, while I get you set up," Bunnie then walked over to the end of the bed and tied her long hair back into a bun and washed her hands off to make sure they were sterile.

Sally did as she was told, but was clearly shown to be in pain and as Bunnie was checking what she was up against, Nicole suggested some tips.

"You should apply that herb, as the quills of the child may cause discomfort for Sally," Nicole suggested.

"She's almost dilated, I'll get that while it contracts some more..." Bunnie nodded as she was going to walk over to the cabinet. Opening up the cabinet, she found that they weren't in there, cursing under her breath, Rotor walked in with a basket, that luckily contained the herbs.

"Don't worry, I got it," Rotor warmly smiled walking over to the bed.

"Where are the boys?" Bunnie asked walking over.

"I got what we need, St. John is freaking out a bit," Rotor shrugged.

"What about Antoine?" Bunnie asked.

"Getting Dr. Quack, don't worry, I know what to do, just be with Sally," Rotor instructed.

"Heh- thanks Rotor," Sally smiled through her sweats and some tears.

Rotor smiled as he put on some gloves and check Sally's... well you know, "no problem Sally."

Hospital:

Antoine walked into the break room, to see Dr. Quack just finishing his dinner, "eh- hello doctor- I need you."

"Did you rip your stitches open again, some how?" Dr. Quack chuckled a bit.

"That was a week after the accident- and no- it's Sally. Rotor is delivering the baby but he wanted to make sure you were there afterwords to make sure she's fine," Antoine explained.

"Oh- alright, lemme just grab some things and we'll get going," Dr. Quack nodded, walking out.

Zone 622

"I know where he is..." Knuckles explained pulling out a piece of glass, "I managed to pull this off of him when we were fighting him- it has part of a name of some Ware-House in a city up north."

"Cool, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic smiled, grabbing Knuckles and Tails and running back to Tails' Tornado. "Hi Ho! Silver-oh- wait... I have to- um... hold on!" Sonic then dashed off into the woods.

Near some bushes, Sonic squatted down, using great force to take a dumb. So much, that it seemed like he was giving birth. Soon, Sonic took a huge dump and quickly ran back to the Tornado.

"Ah... much better now..." Sonic smiled.

"Did... did- you just- take a...?" Knuckles questioned quickly covering up his nose.

"Yup, and boy do I feel good," Sonic smiled, as Tails flew the Tornado off of the island.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIC!" Knuckles shouted.


End file.
